


Spaceships

by dean_n_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, otp bein cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas park in an empty field to watch the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceships

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote a destiel thing based on the song ‘Spaceship’ by Daughtry, specifically the chorus.   
> it came to me when I was mowing the lawn I swear I have no clue
> 
> I picture it as a highschool AU. during the summer, right before school starts again. dean and cas are both gonna be sophomores in college.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)
> 
> unbeta’ed

“Hey, Cas?”

"Yes, Dean?"

"D’you ever - do you ever think that there’s something else in the sky?"

Castiel turns his head to study his friend’s profile, then slowly returns his gaze to the dark sky, interspersed with white pinpricks.

"Well, there are the stars."

Dean snorts.

"Haha, very funny, smartass. I meant stuff like, I dunno, aliens or something."

Castiel glances around the night sky before letting his gaze rest on the crescent moon.

"I’m… not sure, Dean."

Dean claps his hands, letting out a small bark of laughter.

"Well, there’s one for the record books, eh Cas?" Dean starts chortling, shoulders shaking. Castiel can feel it where their bodies touch each other. Arm to arm, barely brushing each other, he can honestly say he’s never been more comfortable than he is now. He revels in the silence, the only motion disturbing it being Dean shaking with the after effects of his laughter. He stares up at the sky, thinking about Dean’s question. He has always wondered… but no. Dean would mock him for that, as he always has, and always will. Castiel always pretends to be upset by it, but secretly he revels in Dean’s mockery, knowing it’s done out of affection rather than derision.

"Earth to Cas - you in there, buddy?"

Cas shakes his head rapidly, startled out of his quiet reverie. He blinks at a smiling Dean, then returns the question.

"What do you think is out there, Dean?" Cas whispers, turning from Dean to look back up at the pitch black sky.

"Well, I guess I have to say I don’t know for sure. But…" Dean trails off, tone becoming more and more vulnerable as he continues slowly.

"But I guess I’ve always hoped that, y’know, we’re not alone in the universe. That someone’s out there; that someday they’d send us a sign. I dunno, man, I just think that’d be really neat," Dean says, face still staring up at the sky, almost as if he fears to see mockery on Castiel’s face. "Don’t laugh, okay?"

Castiel grins softly.

"I’m not laughing, Dean." He takes a large breath and decides to jump right in. "Actually, I know what I think is up there. Or rather, what I hope is up there."

Dean turns his face and looks at Castiel’s, barely a foot away. Castiel stares at Dean, unwilling to break eye contact even for a fleeting moment.

"And what’s that, Cas?" Dean whispers, as though he wants the moment of mutual vulnerability to remain unbroken as well.

"… Heaven," Castiel says, looking down and bracing himself for a flippant comment from Dean. When it doesn’t come, he looks up again, shocked, only to see Dean smiling fondly down at him.

"You aren’t laughing," he says in a tone of disbelief.

"Cas, it feels like you just bared your damn soul to me, I’m not gonna laugh at you. Frankly, I’m insulted you think I would." His tone is friendly, joking even, and Cas knows he doesn’t mean to put any bite behind those words.

Cas chuckles softly. “Well, Dean, you do sometimes mock my religious preferences, you can’t blame me for being a bit suspicious.”

"Fine, fine." Dean smiles at Castiel again, eyes dropping down to his lips intermittently. "So, Mr. Angel-Man, why do you think there’s a heaven up there?"

"Because this can’t be all life is. The pain, the suffering, the heartbreak, the death… There has to be something more than that," Castiel explains, still looking directly at Dean. "Because I want to be able to see the ones I love, even in death."

"Damn, Cas, that’s some profound shit." Dean lets out a quick huff of air, eyes staying locked on Castiel’s. "So, who do you wanna see when your time is up and you make it to the big pearly gates?"

Dean is moving closer slowly, eyes still trained on Castiel, slowly raking across his face before settling on his lips.

"My mother. My brothers. Although perhaps Lucifer won’t be a possibility. My friends." Castiel hesitates, before making a leap. "But above all, you."

Dean leans forward even more, until Castiel can feel Dean’s breath on his lips. It tastes sweet.

They’re both on their sides now, the sky and its mysteries forgotten, facing each other and blocking out the rest of the world.

"Cas," Dean whispers, and it’s a short second before Dean closes the distance and shyly brushes his lips against Castiel’s. Too startled to do anything other than stare in shock at Dean’s closed eyelids, Castiel remains motionless. After a moment that was tense and awkward, Dean begins pulling away. The motion sparks Castiel, and he lunges forward, chasing Dean’s lips with his own. Dean makes a startled sound, muffled by Castiel’s own mouth. Dena recovers quicker than Castiel did, and begins to reciprocate the kiss.

They both break apart as air becomes a necessity, Dean’s eyes still closed and Castiel barely able to focus on anything that isn’t DeanDeanDean. Castiel’s breath slowly calms to normal, and Dean finally opens his eyes, a strange shyness in their glint.

"So-"  
“Um-“

They laugh, both having started to speak at the same time.

"Uh. Well. That was-"

"Amazing."

Dean’s eyes shine. “You really think so?”

Castiel presses a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips, nodding slightly.

"A bit better than awesome, if you ask me."

"Alright, uh - So you, uhm, you weren’t weirded out by it or anything? Cause -" Castiel cuts Dean off with a press of his hand to his mouth.

"Dean, listen to me. I enjoyed it. A lot. I thought you would recognize that, given how, uh - eagerly I reciprocated," Castiel says, looking fondly at Dean and noticing the self-confidence in Dean’s eyes begin to grow again.

"Well uh. I enjoyed it too, Cas."

"Yes, Dean, I gathered that."

"Shaddup. I’m trying to create a moment here. For when I’m old and grey and can’t remember my own name." Dean chuckles.

Castiel slips his hand into Dean’s, inching closer and curling his body up against Dean.

"Nu-uh, dude. No cuddling. House rules," Dean stammers out. Castiel hits his leg to make him stop.

"Dean Winchester, you and I both know that you love cuddling. So please refrain from using your masculinity as a shield and come here so we can, as you said, ‘create a moment’".

Dean sighs, then gives in, curling his body close to Castiel’s and continuing to grip his hand.

"Just for the record, Cas, I’m more thn down for a little more kissing," Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear. He shivers, the hot breath brushing his ear feeling more arousing than it should. But he still refrains, because they’ve only just kissed, and he wants to take this slow. So he presses a light kiss to Dean’s cheek and slowly rotates in his arms, his back to Dean’s chest.

"Maybe later. Right now, I want to watch the stars." Castiel looks up at the sky, feeling more safe and happy than he had in ages.

"Maybe you’ll even get to catch a glimpse of heaven," Dean says, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck. Castiel grins, large and happy, and curls back into Dean.

"I don’t need to anymore. My heaven is right here."

Dean groans. “Oh, jesus, Cas. That was the most chick-flick-y thing I think I’ve ever heard.”

Cas simply hums. Dean eventually stops grumbling and looks up at the sky with him.

And sitting on the hood of an old car in a deserted cornfield, his lips still tingling from Dean’s hesitant kisses, Castiel realizes that there is no place he’d rather be then here. And as he blinks up into the night sky, feeling Dean’s hand in his, snuggled up to what could possibly be the love of his life, he wonders if the stars are blinking back


End file.
